The Cat Did It!
by Snodin
Summary: Everyone believed Manjyome would hurt himself, then one day he's found in a boy's bathroom with his arms covered in blood. Short, but fun.


DISCLAIMERS:

I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh: GX." If I did, Manjyome would be the main character. :-P

This story is strictly for fun; it has nothing to do with any other fanfic projects I have for this series. Plus, it's sort of a backlash at all those who truly believe that Manjyome is a suicidal "Emo." Just because a guy dresses in black doesn't mean he's got it out for himself, or is violent at all.

This story also contains a few spoilers from Season 02 (I've been fortunate to find a few websites that keep up with Japan's episode airings). If you don't like spoilers, you might not want to read this.

I will be using the original names of the characters. I assume you all know who they are, but just in case you don't I'll name them all now:

Stars:

Jun Manjyome Chazz Princeton

Judai Yuki Jaden Yuki

Sho Marufuji Syrus Trusedale

Honorably Mentioned:

Saiou (no dub name yet; he debuts in Season 02)

Chronos De Medici Dr. Crowler

Tyranno Kenzan No dub name yet; he debuts in Season 02

Motegi Belowski (AKA, the "Mokey Mokey" guy)

Asuka Tenjoin Alexis Rhodes

WARNING 1: This story is rated for minor language and blood. Oh yes… there will be blood.

WARNING 2: The end of this story may feel like Judai x Manjyome fluff, but it's highly unintentional! I AM NOT A YAOI FAN!

And now, on with the story…

**THE CAT DID IT**

I

It was all just a misunderstanding.

Jun Manjyome found himself in the infirmary, lying in a bed that was more suitable for a student with a very serious problem. He was not alone in that room; two students, both from Obelisk Blue, were in beds near his, recuperating from minor burn injuries after an experiment in their chemistry class had gone horribly wrong.

They, the two boys- one tall blonde and one short brunette- stared at him blankly.

He was rubbing the bandages on his arms; a little bit of blood stained his bandaged left wrist. The sight of it made the other students cringe.

"Why did you do it, Manjyome?" asked the brunette in a small, scratchy voice.

He said nothing, trying to forget that he had company.

By now, everyone believed the same thing, that Manjyome had slit his wrists in a public boy's bathroom in between classes that morning.

It would come as no surprise; Manjyome hadn't felt at home here at Duel Academy ever since he dropped out of it nearly three years earlier. When he came back, he was shuffled into the lowest ranking dorm of all, Osiris Red. His pride and reputation were shattered, and what made it worse was the fact that his older brothers now shunned and disowned him from the family.

And then there was that White Organization incident just under a year ago… After that, Manjyome didn't seem to even know who he was anymore. He tried to wash his hands of his notorious involvement with that Saiou freak, but ultimately, it made him seem even more aloof than ever.

Now it was nearing the summer; Manjyome was nearing his third and final year at this school, and even now after all this time he would brood by his lonesome. He went back to wearing that black uniform he was given back at the North Academy; it seemed to compliment his gloominess.

People would talk behind his back about how scary he looked, with that untamable spiky black hair and those gray eyes that seemed to look into their souls.

And now, this happens.

People wanted to believe that Manjyome would hurt himself, but he didn't. It was all just a misunderstanding.

The nurse came in to check on each pf the boys. When she walked over to Manjyome, she said softly, "Professor Chronos would like to speak to you, Jun."

"Great," he moaned. He knew where this was going.

II

Later that evening, Manjyome was back in his Osiris dorm room, a room that he insisted on keeping for himself despite the fact that he had guests come in and out of it on a daily basis. At this point, his wounds were finally starting to heal, but for his own sake he decided to keep the bandages on.

He threw off his black coat and kicked off his shoes, hoping to get some peace at last. But as soon as he carefully laid himself on his bed, two faces popped into the doorway.

"Manjyome-kun?" peeped the shy Sho.

"You okay, buddy?" asked a concerned Judai.

"Go away," said Manyome harshly. "And it's Manjyome-san, you dorks."

The petite Sho then looked to his "big brother" and frowned, "We better not get him upset…" Then he whispered, "He may do it again." But Manjyome heard it.

"I DID NOT SLIT MY ARMS! FOR THE LAST TIME, THE FRIGGIN' CAT DID IT!"

This outburst took Judai and Sho by surprise; in fact, they nearly jumped out of their skins.

Then Judai, obviously the braver of the two, entered the room and approached the bitter Manjyome. "You're saying Pharaoh did this to you?"

"Yes."

"In the boy's bathroom?"

"Yes! I stepped on his tail and tried to calm him down, alright? Sheesh…"

"Weren't you wearing your long black coat?"

"Who wears a coat to the bathroom, genius?"

"Oh… good point."

Then Sho came up to him. "They say you were caught wrapping toilet paper around your arms. Were you really bleeding that badly?"

"I was in shock, I guess."

"Still," observed Judai, "you needed bandages for this. I'm sorry Manjyome, but I find it hard to believe that a cat can scratch you this badly."

"Then I guess my skin's really sensitive too." Manjyome then turned his body over to one side, where he faced the wall. "Butt out of it already."

But Judai couldn't do that. "…What did temporary principal Chronos want to see you for?"

Still facing the wall, Manjyome softly replied, "He heard about what happened and thinks the same thing everyone else does… He thinks I need psychiatric help. Ugh…"

Meanwhile, Sho was exploring his surroundings, and came across a small orange bottle on Manjyome's bureau- there were pills inside.

"What are these, Manjyome-kun? Pain killers?"

"No… anti-depressants. The nurse gave them to me, but I don't need them."

"Then why did you take them?" questioned Judai.

"Because," sighed the wounded one, "I didn't wanna be caught throwing them away." Then he covered his head with his pillow. "Are you two done harassing me yet?"

"Well, no," blinked Judai with a frown. "…Some of the teachers have been talking, and they think it's best that we- Sho, Kenzan and I- keep an eye on you."

"…What?" Manjyome peeked from under his pillow.

"Yeah," nodded Sho solemnly. "Because we hang out with you a lot, they think we can keep you from hurting yourself again."

Manjyome whimpered softly under his pillow. He was getting sick and tired of being labeled as an "Emo," and knowing that he was being forced to hang out with these Osiris bakas all the time didn't make him feel any better.

He decided then and there that he was not a cat person.

III

The last days of that school were numbered; only one week left, and spirits were high for a nice and pleasant summer vacation.

But those days were hard on Manjyome; ever since the incident in the bathroom, he had been stuck next to Judai, Kenzan and Sho in every single class.

At lunchtime, he was denied even the plastic knives for cutting his food.

At gym, he was made to sit in the corner while the other students played games like dodgeball- which he didn't mind skipping out of anyway.

Every time he crossed the hallways, he was stopped by the hall monitor and searched for pills and sharp objects.

But all the while, Judai and his crew were there to try and cheer him up.

Within two weeks, Manjyome's arms had almost fully healed, except for a few pink lines that ran down his arms. People could see now that the cuts were so thin and overlapping that there was no way that someone could make those marks with a knife. But still, there were plenty believers of the old rumor that Manjyome tried to do himself in that day, and his reputation would never be the same.

Not that it ever was the same…

One evening in late May, Judai found Manjyome sitting at the edge of a cliff, gazing out into the red and yellow sunset. He couldn't tell if the boy in black was lonely or peaceful; nevertheless, he looked like he could use some company.

"…You're not gonna jump now, are ya?"

Manjyome was startled for a moment when he heard Judai's voice, but then upon seeing his rival in person, he grimaced. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Judai scratched the back of his head. "Hey, you look like you could use a laugh."

"What I really need is a break from all the crap I've been getting," moaned the teen in black as his bangs were being brushed by a warm summery wind. "Do you realize what they've been saying about me, Judai? All because of that stupid furball…" Then he sighed deeply.

Judai moved closer. "…Well dude, maybe they never would have thought you'd hurt yourself if you'd just lighten up once in a while."

Manjyome eyed his rival harshly. "Lighten up? What do you mean lighten up? I've got no reason to be happy."

"Why not?" frowned Judai, looking concerned once again.

Manjyome looked back to the setting sun. "While everybody else is getting ready to leave this island for the summer, I'm gonna wind up having to stay here."

"Huh?"

"My family's disowned me, remember? Without their permission, I can't go back home, even for a few lousy months. …Maybe I can crash with Motegi; I hear he's got a nice pad out here."

"Or, you can just hang out with me at my pace for the summer!"

Manjyome closed his eyes. "Pfft… I think I'd kill myself for real if I had to do that."

Finally, Judai's patience had run out. He let out a small growl and said, "Look Jun, I was only asking you as a friend! I know it's been tough for you lately, with your family problems and all, but you don't have to get all defensive at me! All I've ever wanted to do was help you, but instead you've pushed me away, like you push everyone away! It's no wonder people think you're an Ego, or Emo, or whatever you call it! If you could just, for ONCE, warm up to people…"

He stopped to take a breath, hoping against hope that he had finally gotten through to Manjyome.

Then suddenly, Judai heard, "You're right, Judai… I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a schmuck. I know you, Sho and everybody else have been trying to help me… but I just don't know how to handle that. I wish I could… but I can't."

"…It's 'cause of how you were raised, isn't it?"

Manjyome paused, but then he got to his feet, turned over to face Judai and replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't wanna impose on your family."

Judai smiled, "You're not imposing! Sho's gonna visit, and so will Asuka, Misawa, Kenzan… It'll be like we're back in school, except no teachers! It'll be great! …Don'tcha think?"

Then, at long last… Manjyome smiled. "Hmm…" But then he turned his head around, looking unsure of himself.

"Tell you what," smiled Judai, "Let's duel for it! If I win, you spend the summer with me at my place; if you win, you spend it with Motegi in his virtual tripped-out world."

Manjyome smiled again, this time in secret. Perhaps Judai's intentions were considered unorthodox in his mind, but at least now he didn't seem so much as an enemy as he did that first year in school. All those days he was forced to spend with Judai as a "supervisor" helped him forget that they were enemies at one point or another. And finally, he was beginning to think that maybe... just maybe… he could get used to having real friends.

"Alright, Judai, one duel… And don't go easy on me."

It would be the one duel that Manjyome would actually let Judai win.

END


End file.
